


Love and Last Breath

by Offbrand_Celestial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Celestial/pseuds/Offbrand_Celestial
Summary: "I'll love you until my last breath."And loved him he had.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Love and Last Breath

"I'll love you until my last breath."

The sentence was innocent enough, and Tsukishima didn't really pay any mind to the deeper meaning of it as Yamaguchi and him lay together, watching a rerun of Jurassic Park on a Saturday morning. He did, however, have the common sense to reply "Me too."

He had never understood the deeper meaning until he held Yamaguchi close, crocodile tears rolling down reddened cheeks as he tried to hold together the life that was threatening to escape him.

All he could see was red, a blurry bloody mural painted before his eyes that he wished so desperately was just a nightmare.

It had been quick; one moment Yamaguchi had been begging Tsukishima to kill him, and the next Tsukishima's knife had found its way into his chest.

"Don't cry," Yamaguchi murmured, and Tsukishima couldn't help but sob harder; there was nothing he could do.

A bloody hand reached up to caress his cheek and Tsukishima held it close, never wanting to let go and cursing every god in existence for making him have to. He thought back to the last few weeks, and wondered how everything had gone to shit so quickly.

He supposed it had started with the apocalypse; with the zombies, and the disease. They had been out patrolling when a particularly fast one had caught them off guard, sinking their teeth into Yamaguchi's flesh before he had the time to kill it.

Tsukishima had eventually managed to kill the bloody thing, but not before the damage had been done; Yamaguchi had been bit, and he'd be turning soon. He had begged Tsukishima to kill him, wanting to die while he still had control, where he still lived in a world where he couldn't hurt the person he loved most.

"I love you." He whispered, and the hand Tsukishima had been gripping went limp, one final breath escaping chapped lips, the mural of red growing until it was one big blurry sea of anger.

Tsukishima was distantly aware of screaming, of his throat feeling as though it was being ripped to shreds by whatever demons had played a trick so cruel as to force him to take his own love from him, tears coming so fast that he felt as though he was drowning, swept away by a symphony of emotions that he felt would swallow him whole.

Minutes later his body was joining his beloved, a final wet sigh released with murmured words of love dying on his tongue.

"I'll love you until my last breath."

And loved him he had.


End file.
